Lucky Jones
Lucky Jones is a 14-year-old demigod daughter of Tyche. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Lucky was born on March 17. Her mom was Tyche, the goddess of good luck and good fortune, and Bob Jones, a real estate agent. Tyche came and wished him all the luck he could wish for, which in a case he didn't know, was true. They fell in love and got married. They soon had a baby girl, Cecelia "Lucky" Jones. The next day, Tyche blessed Lucky with all of the luck and good fortune she had and left. Bob didn't seem to care, so he got remarried when Lucky was four. Her stepmom was mean to Lucky and so were her stepbrothers. When she was 10 she ran away to a different family. She stayed with them for 2 years and ran to a different family. It turned out that that family was a family of monsters, who tried to eat her, so she ran all the way to the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. Grace Olivia Willams found her there, so she showed her the way to The Big House. Lucky stayed in the Hermes Cabin for 5 months, until Tyche finally claimed her. Lucky was furious that Tyche had claimed her late, so she never offered her food during meals, until on Lucky's 14th birthday, Tyche sent her a four-leaf clover necklace, with a sacred four-leaf clover inside of it. Lucky soon found out that she can change destiny and alter fate, a gift which she hates because she thinks that one should not upset the balance of the universe. Early Life Lucky ran away from home in Nebraska when she was 10. She lived with a lonely couple in Illinois, Charles and Martha, in their 70's, who had always wanted a daughter. Lucky felt that she was a burden on them, so she ran away when she was 12, leaving Charles and Martha devastated. They searched for her, but they couldn't find her. They have been searching ever since. Lucky found a passage into the Labyrinth, where she came out in Maryland, and found a family of Cyclops. She didn't know that they were Cyclops until they tried to eat her. She re-entered the Labyrinth and came out on Half-Blood Hill, where she was claimed by Tyche when she was 13, five months after her arrival at camp. Tyche sent Lucky a birthday present and a spear. Appearance Lucky has copper brownish-red hair and cloudy gray eyes. Her favorite color is green. Lucky has pale skin and rosy cheeks. She has a clover birthmark on her ankle. Alliances *Grace Olivia Williams (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lucky uses a spear as her weapon. *Lucky can bring good luck and good fortune. *Lucky can see bits of the future. *Lucky can also see bits of the past. *Lucky is considered "good luck." *Lucky can grant wishes. *Lucky can change fate. *Lucky can control destiny. Gallery url-27.jpeg|Lucky's necklace from Tyche imgres-18.jpeg|Lucky's spear url-29.jpeg|Tyche, Lucky's mom url-30.jpeg|A natural "birthmark" on Lucky's ankle Category:Child of Tyche